


Another Round!

by Moony2020



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:02:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7006786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moony2020/pseuds/Moony2020





	Another Round!

Alexander Hamilton needed a place to write, somewhere away from the annoyingly loud streets of New York City. His dorm and school library where out of the question, with his annoying roommate breathing down his back, or the constant of new books, there was no way to focus. He walked a bit before coming apoun a black sign with gold letters that read, 'Laurens' Turtle Café'. Intrigued by the name, he entered. 

The walls were a dark black, with white and gray flecks, the floor a marble white, flecked with gray and gold, the tables a light brown. They where scattered around, not in any real order, just placed in aras they fit best. The lights made everything golden and warm. There was an aquarium in the center, it had turtles inside, as the name of the café might have hinted. 

The left wall was where the cash register and food display were. He passed it and headed towards a table in the back, near the kitchen. He sat down and started typing on his computer. 

Alexander wrote furiously, not noticing the hot cup of coffee being placed in front of him. Time flew by, Alex kept writing, not touching the coffee. 

_Thwack!_

Alexander jumped slightly, looking up. A young cruly haired, freackled faced man stood in front of him, holding a tray which he must have hit on the table. 

"You've been here three hours and you haven't touched your coffee." 

"Um... I didn't get any coffee!"

"No. But I put some on your table three hours ago, and its still there, untouched." 

Alexander looked around, just noticing the coffee, "Oh." 

"Anyway, My name is Laurens." 

"Wait...' Alexander narrowed his eyes at the cruly haired man. "This café's name is 'Laurens' Turtle Café'. You mean to tell me you own the place?" 

 _Laurens_ nodded and glanced around, "Seems I do." 

"You only look to be about eighteen." 

"Which I am." 

"Ah," Alex looked around again, noticing there were few people in the café. "Am I going to be charged for this?" He asks d holding up the coffee. 

 "No. It was on the house, as I said when I gave it to you three hours ago," Laurens said curtly. 

"Thank you," Alexander sipped the cold coffee and returned his gaze to his computer. Laurens sighed and walked into the kitchen. 

A few minutes later, Alex had started on his typing again and a taller man came out of the kitchen. The man cleared his throat, trying to get Hamilton's attention. 

"Excuse me, sir," The voice was accented. 

Alexander looked up, "Uh, yes?" He examined the accent, French perhaps. 

The man was holding a plate with a pastry on it, he didn't look much older than Laurens or himself, dispute the height difference. "John—  _Laurens_ ," He corrected himself, "Told me to give this to you." 

Definitely French. He eyed the pastry, "Sounds like he's trying to be nicer than normal." 

The kitchen door opened and Laurens stepped out.

"John-"

"Just take the pastry, damn it," and with that the cruly haired man walked dout of his café. The Frenchman placed the pastry in front of Alex and walked back into the kitchen. 

* * *

 

John walked down the street to 'Golden Crown Tailoring', he needed to see a friend, other than Lafayette who was just going to tease him. He shouldn't have said anything to the Frenchman. Well not that he really did, just more or less conformed the Frenchman's hunch. The door to the tailor shop grew closer. 

Apoun entering he was greeted by the smell of new clothes and the shouts of someone in the back. He glanced around, witching his friend Mulligan run about the shop, bringing fabric to a man in the back. John made a coughing noise and walked towards the curttens that marked the front of the store from the back. 

"Eeeyy, My favorite Ninja Turtle, John Laurens!" 

"Hey, Herc do you have a minute?" 

Hercules was wearing the standard outfit of the 'Golden Crowns' tailors, a well fitted cream colored shirt, brown apron, and black pants with boots. "Um..." He turned to his boss, "Sir, may I talk with my friend for a few minutes?" 

"Sure, sure, but please, no leaving the store this time!" 

"Ha, right," Herc made his way towards the cash register, John followed. 

John couldn't help but notice the pencil behind his friends ear, along with the tape measurer around his neck. "Help me, please." 

"Hey, what's wrong?" Herc leaned on the counter. 

"I like him. A lot. I just meet him today and I already like him!" John blurted with a blush. 

"Woah, like who now?" 

"He was light-skinneded, probably Puerto Rican or something, long haired, and he had a body like,  _woah_." 

"Let me get this straight, you have the hots for some guy that just waltzed into your café?" 

"Yes. And he's still there, I think. What do I do? I have him free coffee and a pastry!" 

Herc lughed, "Seems like you really like him." 

"That's because I do!" 

"Just take it easy, one step at a time John. Maybe see if you can hang out with him or something." 

"T-thanks." 

"No problem," he turned as to go back to his boss before saying, "Laf got you worked up didn't he." 

"Yeah." 

"Don't let get in your head next time." 

"Okay." 

"Well, I need to get back to work, and you should too." 

* * *

 Alexander left the café, computer safely in his bag and pastry in hand. He took a bite of the pastry, smirking to himself as he walked up the street. 

His feet found themselves leading him towards Kings College, where he was studying. Sighing as he walked towards the dorms. His roommate was annoying and he could never seem to pick a side, of anything. Weather it was a political stance or a dinner choice. Walking up the staircase to his dorm Alex finished his pastry. 

Someone standing outside of his room and it wasn't his roommate. The man was wearing an ugly shade of purple, none other than Thomas Jefferson. 

"Ah, Jefferson, waiting for Burr?" 

Jefferson made a face of disgust before answering, "Yes, and he won't unlock the door." 

"I wouldn't either, if I was him," Alexander muttered, pushing Jefferson out of the way to unlock the door. 

"Sorry, what was that?" 

"Oh, nothing!" He forced a smile, opened the door, and walked through, shutting the door behind him, making sure not to let Thomas in. 

"Hamilton!" 

"Burr, Sir!" 

Aaron became slightly flustered, "Help me get rid of Thomas, please! He and Madison are trying to get me on the debate team, and honestly I don't want to do it!" 

"We have a debate team?" 

"Yes Alexander, I figured you of all people would know." Burr raised an eyebrow. 

"Wait, Jefferson is on the debate team?" 

"Yes I just—" 

"I need to join the team. I need to stop him from whatever stupid imp—" 

"Alexander!" 

"Right, sorry, I keep forgetting you two are  _Friends_ ," Alex put his computer on his desk and flopped onto his bed with a sigh. "Honestly how can you even stand him Burr?" 

"That's none of your business." 

"Pick a side Burr, Sir!" 

That earned Alex a glare. Aaron pulled out his phone and opened the door, Thomas was obviously, still there. Jefferson glanced at Alexander to Aaron and back again before Burr shut the door behind them. 

Alex turned over, he was exhausted. As he closed his eyes, his phone went off. 

" 'ello," He answered.

"Alex, have you eaten today? Gotten any sleep lately? You haven't been writing all day have you?" 

" 'Liza please." 

"Alex are you in bed?" 

"Uh, yes, why...?"

"You only say 'ello' and 'Liza' when you're drunk or half asleep." 

He coughed, "You know me well, my dearest Eliza."

She squeaked slightly, Alexander knew she liked him. He didn't quite return the affection, but he often found himself flirting with her without realizing it. Most of the time when he noticed what he was doing he would stop, but sometimes he wouldn't. He just liked the notion of someone actually liking him for once. 

"Oh," Alexander started, "Did you know we have a debate team?" 

"Yes, Angelica is on it." 

"She is?" 

"Yeah, seriously how did you not know this was a thing?" 

"I don't know!" 

"Well, Laf, John, Herc, Theo..." The list continued, "are all on the team as well and I think Peggy is trying to ge—" He was still hung up on the first three names, mostly the first two. 

"Wait, who are Laf and Jo—wait, John, like John Laurens? At least I think that's his name."

She laughed, "Yes John Laurens, also you should know Laf— Lafayette, he takes French with you, not that he needs to." 

"....." 

"Alex?" 

He had sat up and picked up a pen and paper. 

"Alexander?" 

He began to write.

"Alexander! Are you writing? I swear!" 

"....Hey, um 'Liza, How do I get onto the debate team?" 

"No idea..." The question had taken her back a step. "I'll get Angelica to text you about it later." 

"Thanks." 

"No problem." 

"Yeah, I need to go..." His voice trailed off.

"Alexander if you stay up late writing again, I'll have your ass."

"Yeah, yeah," he wasn't listening, "bye dearest." He hung up and devoted his time to writing.

Until Burr came back in a huff. 

"Alex don't talk to me. I'm going to sleep." 

"Its only eight." 

"I said I'm going to sleep. Now leave me alone." 

"Fine." 


End file.
